Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning
by Crash Forever
Summary: This is the way I will start the entire Crash Bandicoot series. yes, Crash talks. No flames, please.
1. The beginning of the beginning

Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning

Crash looks out of the window of his house, remembering of what had happened just an year ago. He remembers the coniving Doctor Neo Cortex, he remembers Doctor Nitrus Brio, and he remembers all of the other villains whom occupancy Doctor Cortex.

"What an year," Crash sighed,"What's next?"

--Flash back--

Dr. Neo Cortex has just finished creating the Cortex Vortex.

His friend Doctor Nitrus Brio looks at it and says one thing possible," If it doesn't work, then I didn't invent it." Of course, Dr. N. Brio did not invent it, but he takes credit for many things: Slinky's, recycling, but that's all later.

"And if it works?" Cortex asked, though he knew the answer.

"Oh, then I created it." N. Brio said with such boldness.

"Hmph, whatever." Cortex said as he polished the Cortex Vortex.

"What are we going to do first, Cortex?" N. Brio asked.

"Bring me," Cortex said as he continued to polish his Cortex Vortex,"The kangaroo."

"Who, Joey?" N. Brio said trying to think of which one.

"No, you fool, his name is Ripper Roo." Dr. Cortex said as he stopped. Brio walked away to the cells where they held all their experiments. He went in front of one cell which held a sign over it saying "Roo".

N. Brio walked in woth a smirk on his face,"Hello, marsupial, which I invented, it's time to be our first test." He grabbed the kangaroo and toke it back to where Cortex was.

"Put him on the Evolvo Ray table, Brio." Cortex said.

"I know what to do, I invent--"

"Shut-up, Brio!!!" Cortex said angrily as he straped the poor, defenseless kangaroo on the cold table.

"u must face the truth, Dr. Cortex." N. Brio said as he helped the doctor.

Cortex smacked his hand on his for head,"Why didn't I choose that guy with the rocket?"

"Because I'm better," N. Brio said.

_Oh, God_, Cortex said in his mind, _SHUT-UP!!!!_

"Okay, be clear I'm going to--" Brio said as he was about to pull a switch witch will activate the Evolvo Ray.

Cortex slapped 's hand out of the way,"You fool!! I shall pull the switch!!"

N. Brio rubbed his hand which was slapped," But I invent--" too late, Cortex already pulled the switch, sending massive pain to the kangaroo.

"It looks normal," Cortex said as the machine stopped zapping the kangaroo.

"As always, Cortex, your inventions sucked." Brio said as he looked at the machine. The Kangaroo then went from brown, to blue, from regular toe nails, to razor sharp nails, from brown eyes, to deranged tranced eyes.

"IT WORKED!!!" Cortex yelled out as the kangaroo layed there.

"Yes, my invention rocks!!!" N. Brio said as he jumped in the air with excitement.

"Speak," Cortex said to the kangaroo, ignoring N. Brio's statment,"speak, to me!!!" The kangaroo's mouth opened and moved, but words didn't come out, only laughter. Laughter too insane to describe.

"Like I said, suckish." said as he left the lab.

"Wait, you fool, the Cortex Vortex is on the vast." Cortex said as he pulled the kangaroo over to the Cortex Vortex. Cortex pulled another switch, yet nothing happened. He did it again, nothing.

"What the?" Cortex asked as he kept on pulling the switch. Cortex tried to see why it wasn't turning on.

"Don't tell me," Cortex said as he went to an outlet behind the machine. The machine wasn't plugged in,"Oh, how embarising."

"For you!!!" N. Brio said as he laughed.

"Now where's the humor in that?" Cortex asked.

"This," said as Cortex plugged in the plug. Brio pulled the switch, angering Cortex.

"Touch your own inventions!!!" Cortex yelled in anger.

"I am!" N. Brio said as he was touching both the Evolvo Ray and Cortex Vortex.

"Hey, I invented the Cortex Vortex!!!" Cortex said, not noticing that the Kangaroo was hopping all over the place.

"Hey, get that kangaroo!!!" Cortex yelled as he signaled a couple of Lab Assistants. The Lab Assistants were struggling, but finally got to put the kangaroo in a stray jacket.

"Note to self," Cortex said as he talked into a voice recorder,"Project one, half successful."


	2. The Big Splash

Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning chapter two

Cortex and Brio tested the Evolvo Ray and Cortex Vortex on other test subjects, which came out succesful, except for one. They evolved a koala named Koala Kong, a rat named Pinstripe Pootoroo, and _Crash_. Crash is a male bandicoot that was going to be the main leader of Cortex's full army of mutated animals, but Crash was rebelious. He didn't want to give into the evil, he wanted to do good, and just sleep.

"I'll never do what you ask of me to do!!!" Crash yelled out as Cortex and Brio lifted Crash into the Cortex Vortex to make him entirely evil.

"I don't think you have a choice, bandicoot." N. Brio yelled out.

"Just watch!!!" Crash yelled out before he was zapped,"I'll...Never...Give...IN!!!!!"

Cortex snarled,"Oh, you will, bandicoot, you will." Everything was quiet: Cortex, Brio, Crash, even the machines.

"What's happening?" Brio asked.

"I think I won," Cortex said happily,"I won!!!!" Cortex said as he brought Crash down.

"Never...Never...Ne--" Crash knocked out.

"Is he alive?" Cortex asked Brio looking at Crash in shock.

Brio pulled out a Magic Eight ball and spoke to it,"Is Crash Bandicoot, the one that I invented, still alive?" He shoke the ball antisipating for the answer.

The Magic Eight Ball read,"Most likely not."

Cortex saw what the Magic Eight Ball had said and bursted into rage,"WHY?! WHY?!"

"Wh--Where am I" Crash asked as opened one eye lazily.

"Curse you Magic Eight Ball!!!" N. Brio yelled out.

"Remember, _you Invented it_." Cortex said sarcasticly.

"No, it's like Lite Brite, I didn't invent it." Brio said as he threw the Magic Eight Ball out a window.

"What are you thinking of?" Cortex asked Crash.

"Sleep-- sleeping. And eat--eating." Crash said tiredly.

"Wake up!!!" Cortex said as he woke Crash up.

"What the? Oh, it's just you." Crash said to Cortex.

"Yes, It's me." Cortex said with satisfaction.

"Wait, you understand me?" Crash asked as he cleaned his eyes and streached.

"Of course I do." Cortex said firmly.

"You learned Bandicoot?" Crash asked Cortex.

"No," Cortex tolled Crash as he walke dover to a lab table,"you can speak english."

"Well, since you understand me, bye." Crash said as he walked away.

"Wait," Cortex said,"Where do you think you're going?"

Crash stopped infront of a window, looking out side while speaking,"Home."

Brio pulled out his blaster,"No you're not!!!" N. Brio blasted Crash through the window.

Cortex looked down as Crash plumeted down into the waters below,"N. Brio, you idiot!!!"

"I--I--I paniced!!" N. Brio said wobbly holding the blaster.

"You are worthless, you've always been wortless, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WORTHLESS!!!!" Cortex said with anger.

"I--I--I'm sorry, Cortex." N. Brio said sadly.

"Yeah, you didn't invent stupidity, you are stupidity!!!!" Cortex said as he looked down to see where Crash was.

"I--I--I'm sorr--" N. Brio said, now starting to stammer.

"Get that Bandicoot!!! Kill him!!! Scratch that, bring him to me, alive!!!" Cortex said demanding.

"Y--Y--Yes, Sir. R--R--RIght away." N. Brio said as if fearing cortex.

Meanwhile...

"Man, Wh--what happened?" Crash said as he rose from the floor, "All I remember is that--" Crash stopped,"What do I remember?"

"Please," a voice said below Crash,"Get off of me."

"Oooops, sorry." Crash said as he moved to the side.

"Hello," a mask said as it floated from the ground,"I am Aku-Aku, guardian of--"

"Do you know where we are?" Crash asked, rudly interrupting Aku-Aku.

"These, my friend, are the Wumpa Jungles, home to many."

Crash looked around,_Home to many?_,Crash thought,"Um, where is everyone?"

"Well," Aku-Aku said,"Most people get scared when they see something falling from Cortex's castle."

"Cortex? The guy with the N on his head, that Cortex?" Crash asked.

"Yes, you know him?" Aku-Aku asked.

Crash sighed,"Hardly, all I know is that he created me."

"Created you?" Aku-Aku asked, beginning to get skyptical.

"Yeah," Crash said.

"Get out of here," Aku-Aku said angrily,"You're kind isn't welcomed here."

_My Kind?_ , Crash thought,"What do you mean 'my kind'?" Crash asked, a little worried.

"The evil, distructive kind. That kind." AKu said with a huff.

"I'm not evil," Crash said,"I'm good." Crash got a picture in his head showing him that he went into the Cortex Vortex. Crash remembered the hurt that was put upon himself in the dreadful machine.

"Are you positive?" Aku-Aku asked.

Crash, knocking out from his trance, spoke,"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Good," Aku-Aku said.

_Yeah_, Crash thought, _good._


	3. The Adventure Begins

Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning chapter three

Crash and his magical mask friend, Aku-Aku, walked and talked about Cortex.

"So, you think I can live here?" Crash asked trying to pull off a puppy face.

"You must complete a task." Aku-Aku said.

"Which is?" Crash asked as he countinued to walk and Aku countinued to float.

"Well, if yoo help me defeat Cortex and rid him of his evil doing, I can let you live here." Aku-Aku said.

"Well, let's get a move on, we can't go back this way," Crash said as he pointed back to the castle,"Mostly 'casue I can't swim, and the entrance is on the other side."

"Very well then, we must cross 'The Great Gate'." Aku said.

"The what?" Crash asked while scratching his head.

"The Great Gate, Constructed by Tribal folks to keep outsiders out." Aku said.

"So how do we get over it?" Crash asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Aku said as he and Crash countinued.

__________________________________________________________________

"I want you to bring the bandicoot to me, understand?" Cortex said to Kong, Pinstripe, and Ripper Roo. His hencmen aggreed to his orders and walked out of the castle to their respective spots.

"We'll find him, Cortex." N. Brio said as he and Cortex went over some plans after they get Crash.

"And what if we don't, Brio? Who's fault will that be?" Cortex asked.

N. Brio put his head down in shame,"My fault."

"Exactly, you're lucky we have those antroponogetic freaks or I would have sent you to search for him in the jungles." Cortex said, furiated with the mistake his collegue made with Crash. Cortex went over to his phone, for it was ringing.

"Cortex," The voice said over the phone.

"Yes, Oh Great One?" Cortex said a little more sheepishly.

"Have you found that worthless animal yet?"

"No, but We sent Roo and the others to go look for him." Cortex said.

"You better not fail me Cortex.'

"I won't." The other person over the phone hung-up.

"Was it--"

"Yes, it was him." Cortex said to Brio.

"Does he sound mad?" Brio asked.

"Why don't you ask your stupid magic eight ball?" Cortex asked.

"Don't you remember? I threw it out the window." Brio said.

"Then why don't you go invemt another one?" Cortex said.

"Hmmm, you maybe on to something." Brio said while he rubbed his chin.

"Just get out of here," Cortex yelled,"I need time alone."

"As you wish..." Brio said as he left the room.

_______________________________________________________

"Woooo, that's 'The Great Gate'?" Crash asked as he examined the fifty foot tall gate infront of him.

"Yes, it is." Aku said as if he were ready to go through it.

"Well, how do I get over that thing?" Crash asked.

"Well, you have to climb some stairs then you have to find an exit which leads down to the other end." Aku said.

"Oh, that sounds easy." Crash said as he looked for the stairs.

"But, you must watch out for TNT's and Nitro's for if you touch them they will explode, Tribal guards, and boobe-traps." Aku said.

"Great, you just slumped me." Crash said as he fou nd the stairs. Crash walked up the stairs while Aku fallowed. Crash saw a couple of guards and thought he can take them on, so he tried to attack them.

"Hey," Crash said as a couple guards turned,"Bring it on!!!" The guards progressed to Crash with their spears in hand. He got in a fighting stance and started to spin so fast that he was making a small and faintish tornado. The Guards retreated for they were scard of being attacked by the fearsome tornado attack of Crash.

________________________________________________

A tribal man went into a nearby hut to tell of news.

Translated he said:"Great Papu-Papu, there is an ornage demon who makes tornados!"

"What, where is he?" Papu-Papu asked.

"He just left the great gate into our teritory." THe tribal man said.

"Not for long." Papu-Papu said as he grabbed his staff and left his hut.


	4. Papu Papu

Crash Bandicoot: The Beggining Chapter 4

Crash and Aku countinued thier "Strole" in the jungle.

"We should beware, Crash." Aku said, breaking the quiet that was going on since "The Great Gate" (insert dramatic music here).

Crash's ears flickered,"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Aku.

"Nevermind,why should we beware, Aku?" Crash asked as he picked up a wumpa fruit from the floor and ate it.

"There's a Tribe chief named 'Papu-Papu', and if anyone interfears with his tribe, they'll get it." Aku siad, starting to be a little pestamistic.

"And I'm guessing that's us." Crash said.

"Correct,"

"Great, just what I needed." Suddenly, a HUGE staff came down on Crash nearly squishing him like a bug, but the latter moved out of the way just in time.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Crash said as he turned to see a big, tan, half intelligent (maybe a quarter), with a feather like hat, or "crown".

"You must be Papu-Papu, right." Crash said, but he didn't answer he just swung his staff like if it were a baseball bat.

"Hey, Big Guy," Crash said,"I'm not an orange, don't eat me!" Crash thought that was a good joke, but Aku thought otherwise.

"Crash, stop goofing around."

"Fine, come on, hit m--" Crash was about to finish but was hit by Papu with his staff on his back. "Aw," Crash groaned,"Thay hurt!"

"Of course it did," AKu said,"It's not just a stick, you know."

Crash rolled his eyes,"Don't start." Crash then saw how he could defeat Papu-Papu. Papu was wareing some kind of "Man skirt" and Crash had a perfect plan.

"Hey, look, it's a burger!" Crash said as he pointed behind Papu. Papu turned and Crash pantsed him.

"Wow," Aku said," I guess that's one way you can win."

Crash was glad, since he thought he won,"Oh yeah, I win!!!" Papu then turned and hit Crash with his staff in his, let's say his "wumpa fruits".

"Good grief." crash said in a squeaky voice.

"Papu-Papu have snack," Papu said,"He eat now." Papu picked Crash up. Crash was recovering from the hit and jabbed Papu in the eyes. Papu dropped Crash and rubbed his eyes. Crash jumped and kicked Papu in the face, and Papu fell, right through the floor.

"Let's leave," Crash said,"Before I get hit again."

___________________________________________

Neo Cortex was looking out a window, he then grabbed a walky-talky from his belt buckle,"Have any of you seen him?"

"Nah," Pinstripe said.

"Nope," Koala Kong replied.

Ripper Roo replied with a snore.

"Ripper Roo, wake up you insulferable Kangaroo!!!" Cortex yelled into the walky-talky.

"Brio," Cortex said into the wlaky-talky,"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on the new magic eight ball, it shall be called 'The ball of N. Tertainment and N. Joyment'!!!"

"Oh, God," Cortex mumbled.

"Tell me when any of you find that bandicoot." Cortex said. His minions assured him that they will.

"I need better minions," Cortex said.

_________________________________________

"Where are we now?" Crash asked.

"N. Tensity Island." Aku said.

"Wow," Crash said,"This place is full of puns."

"Yes, indeed. Isn't it 'punny'?" Aku said, trying to crack a joke.

"Oh, God, Aku." Crash said as he rubbed his temples.

"At least I gave it a shot." AKu said.

"Are there anyother structures I should know about?" Crash asked.

"Yes," Aku said,"It is call 'The Road To Nowhere'." Then, though there were no clouds, thunder clapped.

"Great, 'The Road To Nowhere'." Crash said before he was struck by lightining.

"Hey," Crash said as he timidly got up,"Why didn't you get struck?"

"Silly," Aku said,"Only mortals get struck by lightining when you say 'The Road To Nowhere'." Crash was struck by lightining, again.


	5. Ripper Roo

Crash Bandicoot: The Beggining Chapter 5

Crash and Aku countinued, and were getting close to a water fall. Crash's ear flickered.

"Hey, Aku?" Crash asked.

"Yes, Crash?"

"Do you hear laughing?"

Aku listened hard,"Yeah, like a high-pitch laughter."

"Yeah." Crash and Aku were disturbed by a blue kangaroo, known as Ripper Roo.

Ripper Roo was hoping at Crash, coming at him.

"I got this," Crash told Aku. Crash spun and Ripper Roo scratched Crash with his claws. Crash started to bleed.

"Oh, you son of a basket!!!" Crash punched him down to the fall bellow. He landed in the waters, close enough for him to hear Aku talk.

"Don't fallow us," Aku said as he and Crash left.

___________________________________________________

N. Brio was with Cortex, just hanging out.

N. Brio shoke his new invention:The Ball of N. Tertainment and N. Joyment.

"Who is the greatest inventor of them all," N. Brio asked as he shaked the ball.

"N. Brio," it read.

"Who is the greates leader of them all?" N. Brio asked.

"N. Brio," It read.

"Who is the most handsom--" N. Brio had the ball taken away from him.

"Who's the most dumbest person of them all?" Cortex asked.

"Neo Cortex," it read.

"Stupid ball," Cortex said as he tossed the ball back to N. Brio.

N. Brio's pocket rang,"Oh, it's a text message."

"You have a phone?" Cortex asked.

"Yes, I invented it, duh." N. Brio read the text,"That good-for-nothing Kangaroo."

"What happened?" Cortex asked.

"Ripper Roo said he lost the bandicoot." N. Brio said.

"Wait, Ripper Roo has a phone?" Cortex asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, all the cool kangaroos do now a days." Brio said.

"Wow," Cortex said,"He won't get here when he gets to Kong, he'll fail there."

"Okay," Brio said as he toke out his phone again,"I'll inform Kong."

"He has a phone, too?" Cortex asked.

"Yeah, you want one?" Brio asked.

"Yeah," Cortex said.

"Well, then go buy one!!!"

__________________________________________________

As Crash and Aku were walking, they noticed a bridge-way.

"Is that the 'Road'?" Crash asked.

"Yes, 'The Road to Nowhere'." Aku said as Crash got strucked by lightining.

"You did that on purpose!!!" Crash said as he started to recover from the strike.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Aku said as they got closer to the bridge.

"Hmm," Crash wondered,"What does that sign say?" Crash asked as he pointed towards a sign.

"You don't want to know," AKu said as he looked at the sign.

"Sure, I do!!!" Crash said.

"No, you don't." Aku said.

"Fine, I'll find out the hard way, then." Crash said.

"Hard wa--" Aku was interupted by Crash crying.

"Please," Crash cried,"Please, tell me what it says!!!"

"Fine," Aku said,"I'll tell you," Aku said,"The Road to Nowhere..."

"Wait--" Crash was struck once again.

"I told you so." Aku said.


	6. The Road to Nowhere

Crash Bandicoot: The Beggining 6

Crash got up from the terrible shock that happened not so long ago.

"You piece of wood...." Crash started,"How dare you?! You did that on purpose! I thought you were my friend!"

"Crash, I told you! You brought this upon thy self!"

"Aku, this ain't some 15th century play..."

"I'll say thy is thy feels like it."

"Thy better shut the front door before I slap the!" Crash stopped,"... OH, NO! I sound like you! Oh, God!"

"God, no wonder I never worked with bandicoots... you guys are annoying!" Aku shouted.

Crash pulled his arm back and was gonna punch Aku, but Aku moved out of the way and Crash fell to the floor.

"We'll talk about this later..." Aku lifted Crash with his mystical power craper magigy and green smoke appeared under Crash holding him in a bear hug lock.

"Let me go!" Crash demanded.

"No, Shut-up, and pay attention..." Aku started,"I'm gonna take us over this bridge and we will get to Cortex Castle quicker than you can say,'Oh, gee, we're here!'."

"Oh, gee, we're here..." Crash said sluggishly.

"It's a figure of speech, Crash."

"You're a figure of speech!" Crash said back.

"Huh?" Aks asked, puzzled.

"Did I stuter?" Crash asked.

"No,"

"That was rhetorical."

AKu rolled his eyes and lifted Crash across the bridge. The bridge was horrible. Mist all over, spikes bellow, TNT's all over, and the smell of death.

"That last word scares me," Crash said.

Death.

* * *

Anywho, back at Castle Cortex.

"I got my phone!" Cirtex exclaimed.

"Oh, wow," Brio said,"What plan do you have?"

"World domination,"

"No," Brio said, rubbung his temples,"Your phone plan: unlimited texting, free nights and weekends?"

Cortex looked as his phone in confusion,"World Domination..."

Brio looked confused,

"W-O-R-L-D-D-O-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N." Cortex spelled out.

"Oh," Brio said.

"Sheesh, sometimes I think I'm the only evil villan here..."

"_Yeah_," Brio thought,"_Keep dreaming, buddy..."_

* * *

"Are we there yet, daddy?" Crash asked.

"What?" Aku asked.

"I don't know.... I'm bored..."

Aku just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Crash Bandicoot," Crash thought,"I like long walks on the beach and romance novels,"

That is so cliche...

Suddenly, in Crash's mind, a devil appeared on his left shoulder.

The little devil looked like Crash but in a devil suit complete with a staff,"You know, he's probably gonna eat you," He told Crash.

"He won't eat me! Where's it all gonna go?"

"Hey, if you can read, I'm pretty sure a piece of wood can eat you."

Crash gasped,"You're right!"

An Angel then appeard on Crash's right shoulder, he looked like Crash when he becomes an Angel assending into the sky.

"Crash," He said,"Don't listen to him. He said eating Abel's candy plus yours on Halloween would be the best, then you end up with 6 cavities and a sick stomach."

"But it was chocolate!" Crash said.

"Chocolate that made it look like you had scerbie."

"Yeah, true..." Crash agreed.

Aku just stared at Crash weirdly.

"Who the heck is he talking to?" Aku thought as Crash kept talking to his shoulders.

"I'll think of something, fellas..." Crash finnaly said.

"Pick my idea..." The Devil said.

"Choose wisely." The Angel said, and with that they both disappeared.

"Crash," Aku said,"Did you forget to take your meds?"

"IS the sky blue?" Crash asked.

"Yes," Aku replied.

"Then, yes." Crash said.


	7. Presents, Kong, & Transformation

Crash Bandicoot The Beggining Chapter 7

Aku had let Crash down a few minutes ago and were now taking a rest pass The Road to Nowhere.

"I hate being man handled," Crash said as he stretched a little.

"You weren't man handled, you were mask handled," Aku said

"Big difference!" Crash yelled,"Whatever it's called, I don't like it..."

"okay, Crash..."

Crash shook the tight muscles away and dropped himself to the floor. Crash yawned and closed his. He began to think of wumpa fruit which lead him to dream of wumpa fruit. The dream was usual and typical for Crash. This is how it went:

Crash is lying down on the sandy beach, the wind and ocean are the only sounds around. Crash did what he usually does on a sunny afternoon; sleep outside for countless hours as if he had not slept for almost a week. As Crash sniffed, he smelled something that smelled good. it smelled so good it got him to get up and actually look for where the aroma was coming from.

"Wow," Crash said as he continued to walk,"That smells... good!!!" He ran to see it was wumpa fruit. He killed the wumpa fruit like a Hummer kills gas. as he kept eatting the fruit, a big boom was heard. He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran! He smaked into a tree banch and knocked out.

Crash woke up from the shock of the dream.

"Woah." he said,"Dejavu!"

Aku looked at Crash like a person would look at a three-headed penguin.

"I swear," Aku said,"That kid needs therapy."

--later--

Aku teleported to a sort of temple without Crash. He hummed a tune that turned most of the room green.

"Great spirit Gods, what is a task I must complete?" He said to the room. The room then turned from green to red.

A voice then boomed,"Awww, Brother," The voice said,"My day of reckoning will soon come! Be prepared," and with that, the room went back to normal and Aku floated there in awe. Crash walked in.

"Uuuuuuu, nice paintings!"

"Crash?" Aku yelled,"What are you doing her?!"

"There's a back door..." Crash said.

Aku looked behind Crash and saw the back door,"Oh, that there is," Aku said.

All of a sudden, the Temple started to rumble and the ceiling started to give out and fall down. Crash and Aku ran-- um, Aku floated-- out of the temple as fast as they possible could have gone. Crash scram at the top of his lungs saying "I'mma die!!!! ahhhhhh!!!"

"Crash," Aku said calmly.

"Run, Aku, run!!! we're gonna die!!!" Crash shouted.

"No, we're not, we're already out."

Crash stopped running and looked over at Aku.

"Oh, yeah, right, hehe." Crash awkwardly laughed. "So, what was that all about?"

"A presence..." Aku said with his expression changing from calm to terrified.

"A present?! Oh, yay! It's my birthday!" Crash yelled out with joy.

"No, Crash!"

"Oh, it's Christmas?"

"......."

"Hannukah?! Yay! wait, I'm not Jewish."

"Shut up, Crash. i said presence, NOT present."

"Oh, no wonder there's no boxes. wait, I see a red one coming at us!" Crash said pointing up.

"Wait, what?" AKu pushed himself and Crash out of the way as a TNT crate boomed in their previous spot.

As Crash and Aku looked back, they saw a big Koala with bulging muscles.

"Woah," Crash said,"Talk about 'Hulk smash!'."

"I know..." Aku said.

"You Girls gonna fight or what?" Koala Kong asked.

"I am not a girl!" Crash yelled back.

"Then prove it!" Kong shouted back.

Crash shrugged,"Alright," Crash unbuckled his belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CRASH?!" AKu yelled.

"Showing him I'm a dude."

"That's NOT what he meant!" AKu yelled.

"Oh, then what did he mean?" Crash asked.

"I meant fight, not show of your--"

Aku stopped Kong from finidhing that sentance,"Don't say that word!"

Kong threw Aku back,"Enough talk," Kong said,"Let's dance."

Crash narrowed his eyes.

Kong grinned and threw another TNT crate. Crash spun it back with so much force that it sent Kong back a few steps.

"Woah," Aku said.

Crash then, for some reason, started to grow some fangs and growled a little.

"What the pheasant?" Aku said.

Crash charged at Kong and started to bite him. Kong threw Crash off and fell off the edge of the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kong yelled as he plumitted to the ground below.

Crash howled and the n changed back to normal.

"HUH," Crash asked, "WH-what happened?"

Aku just looked at Crash in awe.

Crash looked at his paw confused.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....._**


	8. ConspirSee?

Crash Bandicoot: The Beginning; Chapter 8

The Cortex Castle was quiet and calm for the moment as Cortex sat in his luxurious, royal chair. He was reading a short-story book with his legs lied on a leg rest. The yellow-skinned doctor was not alone, his cohort Dr. N. Brio was going over some information their computer had on Crash Bandicoot from when they had zapped him on the Evolv-O-Ray and Cortex Vortex.

"Hmmm..." N. Brio said as he read the information. Dr. Cortex was uninterested and continued to read.

As Brio read along, his face lit up,"Dr. Cortex!" He shouted as he printed out the information.

"What is it, you sorry excuse for an assistant?" Cortex said as he continued to read.

Brio stopped, thought about showing Cortex, but didn't move an inch,"Oh, uh, nothing, Cortex."

_Something indeed_, Brio thought,_With the bandicoot brain-washed up to 50%, he has some evil in him!_

Cortex put his book down and walked up to his desk that was located near his balcony. He picked up his phone,"Brio, how exactly do you work this thing?"

Brio shook his head,"First of all, do you have a plan?"

"BRIO, you IDIOT! I already told you! World Domination!"

_You freaking-_, Brio thought,"Your phone plan, Cortex. Not your evil plan. PHONE plan."

"My plan is to get this thing working!" Cortex shouted,"Ah, I'll just take a look at the manual! You are NO help at all!"

Cortex looked through his phone's box and took out the manual and found his SIM card in the little book. He took his phone's cover off and slid his SIM inside his phone. He turned his phone on and was directed to the phone company's main line.

Cortex was directed to a female employee of the company,"Hello, I am Shannon, how may I help you?"

Cortex smiled,"Why hello, Shannon! This is my first phone ever, can you help me set it up?"

N. Brio saw some schematics for a dubbed gadget he was working on called "The Personality Splicer". Brio stood up,"Uh, I'm gonna go to my room, Neo." Brio walked out with the schematics and into his room.

Brio looked down at his schematics,"... If this works, I'll be able to splice the bandicoot's personalities... Kill the good side of him and then keep the bad one... " Brio looked back to Cortex's office,"... And kill Cortex, too..."

Crash looked down at his paws then back at Aku,"What just happened?"

Aku looked at Crash in awe,"I have no idea, Crash. I have a feeling Cortex is behind this."

"What do you mean? What happened, Aku?" Crash asked a bit worried.

"Look, don't freak out," Aku started,"But you just went mad-wolf on Kong. Literally!" Aku exclaimed.

"Mad-Wolf? You're not making a lick of sense, dude!" Crash shouted back, getting a little frantic.

"Well, _DUDE_, what I meant was that you just shifted from a happy and idiotic bandicoot-"

"Hey!"

"-To a strong and scary-looking monster."

Crash looked down, a bit scared,"C'mon... We got no time to lose, we could find a cure or something at Cortex's..."

Aku nodded and the dynamic duo began to go off onto their journey.

Meanwhile, at the door of Castle Cortex was a little bandicoot girl.

"Uh, helllllllllooooooooooooo?" The girl shouted. She held some papers in her hand and took one out of the pile, waving it in the air,"Mr. Cortex! On be half of the Wumpa Jungles, I am asking you to please stop your operations! Hello!"

Cortex looked out of his balcony, with his phone still in his hand,"Hold on, Shannon." Cortex said as Shannon, the phone service provider, groaned,"What do you want, little girl?"

"Uh, my name is Coco, Mr. Cortex! And I'm here to tell you that what you're doing is bad!" The bandicoot girl said as she held the papers under her arm.

"Well, duh! That's my _plan_! World Domination!" Cortex said as he stared beside himself thinking Brio was there,"Hmmm. where'd he go?" He asked himself.

"Mr. Cortex!" Coco shouted once more from below,"Please, you must stop or I'll have to use force!"

Cortex was laughing, rolling on the floor,"Force? Doing what, you tiny little teenager?"

What happens next has Cortex baffled. Coco jumped onto the castle, jumping from ledge to crack to whatever Coco could climb up to the top. As she was on the edge of Cortex's balcony, she did a front flip and jumped in front of Cortex.

"what the... how?" Cortex was surprised.

"hmph, just cause Imma girl? You sexist pig!" Coco kicked Cortex and was beating him down,"Stop this madness!"

"Ugh, get off of me!" Cortex took out his blaster and shot Coco off the balcony.

Coco fell through some trees and ended up stuck on a branch,"Son of a-"

"what are you up to?" Cortex yelled mockingly,"Just _hanging_ out? Hahaha!"

Coco whispered to herself,"God, that was so lame..." She looked up to Cortex and cupped her mouth, beginning to shout,"YOU SUCK!" And stuck out her tongue.

Cortex was pleased with himself and put his cell phone back to his ear,"I am back, Shannon! Shannon? Sh-Shannon? SHANNON? SHANNON! POR QUE!" Cortex dramatically threw himself to the floor.

"Drama queen!" Coco shouted from below.

As Aku floated besides Crash, he was looking down, the emotions and questions of what just happened.

"A-Aku?" Crash slumply asked.

"Yes, Crash?"

"I don't want to be evil... I wanna do good... I wanna be a hero, not some ass of a villain... I want to be that one person everyone depends on to save the world from utter destruction, not to be the one everyone runs from in fear... I want to be loved, Aku... I... I don't want to be hated..."

Aku looked at Crash for a good while he was making this speech and still walking,"... You don't hate me, right Aku? I mean, you're my only friend... I don't want my only friend to hate me..."

"Crash, what's wrong? Why are you so... depressed?" Aku asked as he stopped in mid-air.

"Look, Aku... I know you don't want any evil over on your islands, but I'm starting to like you, you're an awesome person-errr-floating piece of wood." Crash said as he looked down.

Aku hovered over Crash,"Hey, we'll figure something out, Crash. Don't worry about it."

Crash smiled and the duo continued on.


	9. The QUICKEST Interlude EVER

Crash became gloomy once more,"S-Something happened... At Cortex castle before I came to N. Sanity Island..."

Aku kept floating as Crash stopped,"Hmmm?" Aku asked,"what do you mean?"

Crash sighed,"When Cortex had me in his castle, he tried mind controlling me, but it wasn't successful. I think that it only controlled half my mind and-"

Aku cut in as the thought dawned on him,"Every once in a while that evil of you comes out!"

Crash slowly nodded, looking down,"I'll leave the islands after I defeat Cortex for you..."

"No, Crash!" Aku said,"When we get to Cortex's Castle, we'll make him turn this around, okay?"

Crash smiled,"O-Okay, Aku. Let's do this, then!"

Soon Crash and Aku came to the coast of N. Tensity Island, with Cortex Island in sight.

"Aku! Look! There's Cortex Island!" Crash shouted as he pointed to the island's direction.

Aku smiled and got in front of Crash to teleport them both to the island.

(Sorry for such a SMALL chapter ^_^)


End file.
